


DEAD.

by chronicAngel (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asian Ghosts Are Assholes AU, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, POV Second Person, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: The year is 1983 and unfortunately, it is the last year you will ever experience, because, unbeknownst to you, you are about to be shot.





	DEAD.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be images later, as drawn by my lovely friend Ghost!! #BirthdayCollab But for now, you will just have to put up with my writing.

The two of you are in her family's apartment and, at thirteen years old, making out is a new adventure that the two of you have decided to embark on together; her sister is either at her 'anime club' (which she stopped going to two years ago, but Aradia tells their mother that's where she is when she is actually at some boy's house) or out with their mom, wherever she is. You are a little bit terrified of Kumiko Megido, to be honest. She is a very tiny and very intimidating Japanese woman and a small part of you thinks that she's involved with the mafia. You aren't sure whether it's the American mafia or the Japanese mafia yet (with this woman, it very well could be both), but you are pretty sure you have heard her using codenames like "Doc Scratch" and "Snowman" and "Matchsticks" which cannot possibly be the names of real people.

When you pull away, she laughs at you, and you give her a hurt look and get up because you aren't in the mood to deal with whatever she is about to make fun of you for, but you will anyway because it's Aradia and you love her. Well, as close to love as two thirteen-year-olds can actually get. "Honestly, Sollux, you should let me wash my makeup off before you end up with any more black lipstick on your teeth."

You roll your eyes but let her step into the bathroom before you hear an almost disturbingly loud knock; you consider not answering it, after all, you don't live here and you don't really want to deal with some Mormon's bullshit right now (you didn't really have Mormons in your part of Quebec, but they're all over the place in the US).

Eventually, against your better judgement, you decide to answer because, to be honest, the sound of urgency behind that knocking-- _pounding_ is what really describes it-- is starting to scare you. Worst comes to worst, you are a gangly Korean-Canadian technically-a-teenager so even though at the age of only thirteen you are a little bit taller than six foot, you highly doubt that whoever is at the door will think that you're a threat if they do want to rob the place. Plus, you like to think that you're pretty obviously Korean ( _we don't all look the same_ ) and thus not a member of this known Japanese-Indian family.

That is the thought that is running through your mind when you hear two gunshots (because of course it would be two), look down, and suddenly feel a searing pain.

You fall back before you actually register what's happening, and you had always thought that dying would be more painful but actually, it is sort of pleasant, warm, if a little bit wet (something in the back of your mind recognizes that what you're feeling is your own blood).

You aren't actually upset about your situation until you hear a scream and the bathroom mirror shattering. Oh shit. You had forgotten about Aradia, for a minute, something you had promised yourself that you would never do, but you can't forget about her anymore as you hear two men whispering to each other (you think you hear them call each other Spades and Hearts, but that doesn't matter) about how they got the right kid this time. Too bad about the other one. Good thing she died quickly. Better make sure he does too.

 


End file.
